1. Field
The present invention relates to a gesture recognition device that recognizes a gesture from a motion of a user, a gesture recognition method, an electronic apparatus, a control program, and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
Nowadays there is an electronic apparatus, such as a television receiver, a personal computer, and a tablet computer, in which a gesture recognition device that recognizes the gesture of a user's hand finger is incorporated. The electronic apparatus has an advantage that the user moves the hand finger to enable an intuitive operation, and various technologies for gesture recognition have been developed.
For example, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-59271, an apex of a convex hull of an outer shape, a hand area, and an arm area are detected to accurately specify an indication point of the user's finger. In the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-279044, the gesture of the user is recognized by template matching.
In the gesture recognition device, it is necessary to accurately recognize various gesture in real time (through simple processing). However, the conventional technologies are not enough to accurately recognize various gesture in real time. Specifically, the technology of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-59271 specializes in recognizing a predetermined shape of the user's hand, and the technology lacks versatility because the technology is hardly applied to the gesture recognition for another shape. In the technology of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-279044, the number of patterns used in the matching increases in order to enhance the accuracy. In this case, a resource increases, and actually there is a restriction to the enhancement of the accuracy.